talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Trolls
Trolls are a species of magical creatures native to the planet Earth (known in legends by humans). Physical Description Trolls are descriptive by their different-colored, hard, rock-like skin with carving-like tattoos and recognizable koala-like nose. Trolls, such as Blinky and Dictatious, have four arms and six eyes, and some of the background trolls have either one or two eyes. Male trolls are more bigger with large horns on their heads and have visible lower fangs. Female trolls are either big or more slender, have no horns, and have smaller fangs similar to gnomes. Civilization Trolls live in a society characterized by their underground metropolises and possess a cult of trollish magic, charms, totems, and spells. With the seeds of dissension and hate planted by the evil witch, Morgana, the trolls and humans were in constant conflict over the domination of the surface. The horrible deaths and bloodshed corrupted the first Heartstone, causing it to rot from within, and from inside it, Gunmar was born. Centuries ago, a wizard called Merlin created the Amulet of Daylight, a powerful artifact that chooses a champion, the Trollhunter, to protect both humans and trolls alike. Gunmar led the Gumm-Gumm Army to take the power of the surface and to devour all of mankind. This unleashed a war between the Gumm-Gumms and the rest of the Trolls that ended when the Trollhunter, Deya the Deliverer, defeated Gunmar in the Battle of Killahead, exiling him and all his army to the Darklands. Sometime during the European Renaissance, a king and Vendel made a feeble truce known as "The Pact" between Mankind and Trollkind. The Trolls said they would limit their diet to Cats and used articles of Clothing. But as the years went by, a conservative segment of Trolls grew restless. They longed for the Gumm-Gumms' brutality and strength, they believed "The Pact" made them look weak, that humans 'looked down' upon them. It was time for them to venture forth to a new land, a land of hope and possibilities unlimited. For Vendel sensed a new and all-powerful Heartstone in a new place humans called the new world. The Trolls stowed away on a ship called the Mayflower, along with several Gnomes for companionship and nourishment. They finally arrived at what is now New Jersey and after much searching, they managed to find a new Heartstone. There, they created the most notable troll community, Heartstone Trollmarket, a metropolis under the human town of Arcadia Oaks. Powers & Abilities Most trolls are shown to have near-invulnerability (due to their skin being entirely made of stone). Similar but different to immortal wizards, all trolls possess semi-immortality, meaning they can live for hundreds of years (the oldest known troll was 5,352 years old as mentioned by an Elix-Lore-induced Toby in "Party Monsters"), but are still capable of being killed, like when they turn to stone. They also have enhanced senses of smell and sight and can ingest any garbage or litters, but some cannot eat actual food. Some trolls, such as Blinky and Dictatious, are smarter than most trolls while other trolls, like AAARRRGGHH!!! and Draal, rely on brute strength. They are also more agile and faster than a normal human. Trolls, like Vendel, Angor Rot, Porgon, and Stricklander, have been shown to cast magic spells, albeit sometimes more limited than a wizard's. Weaknesses Direct natural sunlight is deadly for trolls because it turns them into stone on physical contact (although some races are immune to sunlight, such as Stalklings and Changelings). Some trolls are also prone to feral instincts and cannot eat actual human food. Troll Races Janus.jpg|Changelings The Eternal Knight Part 1- Wumpas cousin.png|Garden Trolls Gummm.jpg|Gumm-Gumms TH S3 EP11 (17).png|Half-Trolls Krubera.jpg|Kruberas Mountain Troll.png|Mountain Trolls Quaga.jpg|Quagawumps Jimhunters-_River_trolls_face.png|River Trolls Stalkling.png|Stalklings D'AV Snapshot (92).jpg|Trickster Trolls Gatto's Volcano Trolls.png|Volcanic Trolls Known Trolls D'AV Snapshot The Big One.png|AAARRRGGHH!!! (krubera) Angor-Rot-I'll be seeing you again soon!.png|† Angor Rot f636da0f-34f8-4218-9b59-1b278f2aa33d_screenshot.jpg|Bagdwella Becoming Part 2- Blinky-fear is but the precursor to valor.png|Blinky Galadrigal Blungo.png|† Blungo (quagawump) Unnamed Troll Tribunual Member.png|† Bork (turned gumm-gumm) Bular lunging closeup.PNG|† Bular (gumm-gumm) What is this mockery?.jpg|† Draal the Deadly Dictatious.PNG|Dictatious Galadrigal Trollhunters-Season-1-Episode-16-28-b1fd.jpg|Gatto (mountain) Glad.jpg|† Gladys Groe (changeling) 0811947f-d0f3-47a8-94f0-a83587f4a388_screenshot.jpg|Glug (quagawump) Gunmar_Sword.jpg|† Gunmar (gumm-gumm) TJ_3B_(6).jpg|Jim Lake Jr. (half-troll) Kanjigar standing on bridge.PNG|† Kanjigar the Courageous Krax.png|† Krax (changeling) Claire_and_Present_Danger-_Nomura_battling_jim.png|Nomura (changeling) NotEnrique-Trollhunters.jpg|NotEnrique (changeling) In_the_Hall_of_the_Gumm-Gumm_King-_Possesed_otto.PNG|† Otto Scaarbach (changeling polymorph) D'AV_Snapshot_(70).jpg| Porgon (trickster) In_Good_Hands-_Ursuna_Arrives.png|† Queen Usurna (krubera) The Shattered King Boom Boom Shake the Room Wumpa.jpg|Queen Wumpa (quagawump) eac79cc7a00cdc158caf425467c9fdea.jpg|Rot and Gut Recipe_for_Disaster-_5-27.PNG|Stricklander (changeling) Vendel.png|† Vendel Trivia *According to The Art of Trollhunters, The Darklands is actually the original Troll home world, but due to Gunmar's corruption, it gradually decayed and died. Its ecosystem was further damaged when magma from the Earth's core breached it. *Although unknown if they share the same universe or not, in the DreamWorks series How to Train Your Dragon, Gobber the Belch believes that trolls exist and steal people’s socks. Due to the fact that trolls can live for hundreds of years and eat socks, it is implied that trolls used to live in the Archipelago. Gallery Category:Species Category:Trolls Category:Creatures Category:Canon Category:Troll Races Category:Groups